Proven Wrong
by PeaceGuardian
Summary: In a world where Qui-Gon takes Anakin as his apprentice as Obi-Wan is left abandoned. He has one choice, to take the trials or continue his training with Xanatos. How will this turn out? I own nothing and, THANKS NAMALIA for letting me write this! R
1. Chapter 1

Read and ENJOY!

Chapter ONE

Obi-Wan stood, reeling in complete shock as he heard his master's words echoing in his head. "I will train Anakin as my padawan learner." It just kept echoing in his mind, over and over again, slowly turning into a painful nightmare.

"A padawan you have, take another, you cannot." Yoda said.

"Obi-Wan is ready for the trials." Qui-Gon said, looking at Obi-Wan expectantly, waiting for him to agree.

Obi-Wan wanted to agree, but in his heart, he knew he wasn't prepared for this. The trials tested him, went into his fears, his deepest darkest secrets, no, he wasn't ready. "I'm not ready though." Obi-Wan whispered.

"He doesn't know what he's talking about. I'm his master, I've been training him. He's ready." Qui-Gon spoke quickly.

Mace Windu sighed, "Listen, Qui-Gon, Obi-Wan is your apprentice and you're supposed to train him to his knighthood, when he's ready."

"He is ready!" Qui-Gon protested.

"Fine, train Skywalker you will, stop you we cannot. Leave now, you will. Your ceremony will begin soon." Yoda said.

Relief flooded through him, "And Obi-Wan?" Qui-Gon asked.

"Find a new master for him we will, ready for the trials, he is not." Yoda explained. "Discuss Padawan Kenobi's future we will, of no concern he is to you anymore."

Qui-Gon bowed to the council and looked at Obi-Wan, trying to catch his eye. He wanted to see what the young man was thinking. Failing his attempt to lock eyes with his former apprentice, he strode out of the council chambers. "Are you sure you're not ready for the trials?" Mace asked.

Obi-Wan nodded, "The fight with the sith practically turned me, my emotions aren't in check. I was terrified…of myself, I almost went to the dark side because of my fear."

Obi-Wan admitted his fears openly, knowing that it wasn't the right moment to hide anything. He was ashamed of himself, perhaps that was why Qui-Gon didn't want him anymore. He remembered the battle against the tattooed faced zabrak, his anger, his fear of losing his master. He knew that Qui-Gon was going to die that day if he didn't do something. So, Obi-Wan slid right through the laser walls, having them singe his back and calves. He bit back his screams as his skin was burnt off, instead, his lightsaber swung in a flurry of blows. He fought beside his master, the place he belonged, but now his master was casting him aside. Not even realizing that Obi-Wan had given his life to him.

It was a close battle, internally and external. Obi-Wan had received many burns, most third degree. The laser wall had taken a layer of his skin off and he had to spend his days in a bacta tank. It wasn't anything too bad, it was only the fact that he teetered on edge of darkness and light. He was desperate to not lose his master in that battle, but he lost him either way.

The council members nodded, "Go to the guest quarters, you may spend the night there." Mace instructed. "We'll send up a pair of spare tunics for you."

Obi-Wan nodded, relieved that he didn't have to go back to the quarters that contained his former master and the new apprentice. "Thank you." He bowed and walked to the guest quarters, questions plaguing his mind. What if they didn't find a new master for him? Who would want a senior apprentice in the first place?

Meanwhile, the council members discussed what was to be done with Obi-Wan Kenobi. "I would take him, but I already have an apprentice." Adi said.

"We're all too busy anyway, we need to find a master that'll click with him too." Mace said.

"Hm…" Yoda's ears twitched.

The council looked at the respected master, knowing that he had someone in mind. "Heard have you, that opposites attract? DuCrion, Obi-Wan's master, he should be."

"That's disaster, they'll hate each other!" Kit protested.

"Both were cast aside by their Qui-Gon." Yoda said.

"No, Xanatos left Qui-Gon, remember, Qui-Gon left Obi-Wan." Mace said.

Adi shook her head, "Qui-Gon didn't have enough faith in either of them, gave up on them too early."

Mace wanted to defend his friend, but he knew that the words were held true. "Fine, let's call him up."


	2. Chapter 2

I OWN NOTHING!!! I reallly should put this in the summary, lol. Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed!!! You guys ROCK!!! OK, here's chapter dos, read and enjoy!!!!

Chapter Two

Xanatos groaned, the council had summoned him, probably to reprimand him…_again._ The one thing he learned from Qui-Gon very well was his defiance in the council. He straightened his tunic and strode into the council chambers. "We have a question for you." Mace cut to the chase before Xanatos could finish his bow.

"Yes?" Xanatos said, his interest perking up. He wasn't in trouble!

"Um…we have a young man in need of a master. He's about nineteen and only needs about a year or two of training until he's ready for knighthood."

"That's wow...he's pretty young to be ready for knighthood, don't you think? Who is he?"

"Obi-Wan Kenobi…"

"Jinn's apprentice?"

"No, he's not, Qui-Gon has taken a new apprentice, Skywalker." Mace said.

"So, he abandoned Obi-Wan before he was ready, dumped him as street trash and took the chosen one."

"Well it isn't that bad, you're quite an exaggerator, but yes…basically." Mace shifted uncomfortably.

Xanatos nodded, "Of course I'll take him." So Jinn took the golden boy and dumped a young man on his own before he was ready. Xanatos was going to make Jinn regret the fact that he had underestimated Obi-Wan.

"Send in Obi-Wan." Adi called.

The doors opened and Obi-Wan strode into the door. "We found you a new master." The council said contentedly. "Do you accept?"

Obi-Wan nodded, though he was a little unsure by their pick. He wasn't about to turn down his only chance of becoming a knight. Xanatos flashed Obi-Wan a bright smile. "You can go move in, let's get your things." Xanatos walked with Obi-Wan out of the council chambers as master and apprentice. "Uh..listen I know you're not exactly comfortable around me and stuff. Considering my history with Qui-Gon, but now we both have history with Qui-Gon and…I'm just going to be willing to train you as well as I can. We have like a two week vacation, therefore, we'll have more time to get to know each other. I'm babbling, aren't I?"

Obi-Wan grinned, "Yah, you are."

"Um…sorry, I didn't think I'd be so nervous having an apprentice. Listen, I know you're feeling pretty down, but I'll be right here if you need me…beside you, where I belong. Sometimes talking gets rid of the pain, keeping it up just makes it worse." Xanatos explained as they neared Obi-Wan's quarters. Xanatos mentally grimaced as he thought about how cheesy his lines must have sounded to Obi-Wan, but the young man didn't seem to mind, rather he actually talked!

"Thanks, I don't know, I just feel as if I'm…not strong enough, not good enough, not anything, you know what I mean? I feel like a kriffin failure because...yah…"

Xanatos threw his head back in a short laugh. "Trust me, Kenobi, you're anything but that. You have an unseen potential, you're powerful, and we'll let the world see that."

Obi-Wan gave him a small look of uncertainty. "No, not any of that bad, dark stuff, I just meant like…you becoming the best knight in history! And then showing Qui-Gon his biggest mistake!" Xanatos said, but could see Obi-Wan paling as a certain jedi master and apprentice began walking their way. "I'll distract them, you get your things. Quickly, we don't want them seeing us speaking to each other. Qui-Gon would throw a fit if he found out. A few more days won't hurt."

"Agreed." Obi-Wan darted out of sight and snuck around to the quarters.

"Master Jinn…" Xanatos greeted them coolly, "Padawan Skywalker."

"Xanatos," Qui-Gon hissed, "what are you doing here?"

"I'm thinking of taking an apprentice, I just wanted to see these quarters, if they were really bigger."

"Why, so you could corrupt him and turn him to the dark?" Qui-Gon asked.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk," Xanatos turned on his charming arrogant smirk, "Master Jinn, not in front of the innocent boy, please, no grudges. I thought you would've let go of everything I've done by now. It was an accident, I was merely a boy and you gave up on me in a warring planet. I realized my mistake. You should forgive me. Anyway, enough about me, what's with this rumor of you throwing your apprentice to the banthas?"

"I didn't throw him anywhere!" Qui-Gon protested. "I merely took on a new padawan learner."

"Before you finished the training of your former one, yes, I see, you just fed him to the sharks, right? Threw him before he was ready to be flying on his own?" Xanatos said bitterly.

"Why the sudden interest, Xanatos?" Qui-Gon hissed.

"Oh, no reason, you'll see soon enough." Xanatos shrugged and bid, "I really must be going. It was nice chatting with you _Master_."

"I can't say the same, but yes, we must be too. Anakin has some catching up to do." Qui-Gon explained.

"Yes, I know." Xanatos nodded and started to walk away as soon as he saw Obi-Wan leave the quarters.

Anakin looked at his master, "What was that about?"

"Nothing, Padawan, just a former apprentice of mine. He was corrupted by the dark side and supposedly turned light again. I don't believe it for one second, but the council apparently trusts him enough." Qui-Gon explained. "It's OK, though Anakin, I didn't really throw Obi-Wan aside. I just…let him go his own way. I followed the will of the force. You're special and you need to be trained." Anakin nodded with a beaming smile.

Obi-Wan followed Xanatos to his new quarters. Xanatos had very warm quarters indeed. The living area was painted a maroon color with a small coffee table in the middle. There were two couches with foot rests surrounding it. The room also had a large window that allowed anyone to peer out, but not in. Shelves were filled with, books, magazines, some potted plants, holovids, datapads, and other collection of things. "Do you like it?" Xanatos asked.

"I love it…it's different…"

"Just because we're jedi, doesn't mean we can't enjoy our lives. So how bout' we get you settled in, and then we play some board games and talk. We still need to learn a lot from each other and you'll see that two weeks will pass very, very quickly." Xanatos said.

"Sounds good, I guess. Thanks…Master…for taking me as your apprentice."

"Please, it's Xanatos, never have been one for formalities. Except for when we're out there, of course, then the charm must be turned on." Xanatos chuckled as he gestured towards the door.

Obi-Wan ran a hand through his auburn/ginger hair, "Al right," Obi-Wan shrugged, "I'll go put my things in my room."

Xanatos nodded, "Please, go ahead. Oh, Obi-Wan? We'll have to be going to the cafeteria for every meal, you know, since I can't cook."

"Well there's something we both have in common." Obi-Wan grinned, surprised that he was at ease.

"I'm kinda hungry, hurry up and put your things away." Xanatos gave an exaggerated groan. "Actually, I'm starved, I missed breakfast and it's way past lunch."

Obi-Wan quickly unpacked his things. He threw his clothes into the drawers and some of his other personal belongings on shelves. Slowly, he turned and looked around his room. "This is it," He murmured, "this is now…home…"

"You'll get used to it." Xanatos said softly, his eyes sad and this time there was no playful smirk on his face. "I think I might know how you're feeling…abandoned…hurt…betrayed…"

Obi-Wan swallowed and nodded. "Well…you should feel that way, but you gotta let it go. Qui-Gon made a mistake, we'll show him that. Together." Xanatos's face lit up. "Let's go eat now, I'm super starved."

Obi-Wan grinned, "Ditto."

The two of them walked into the cafeteria. Whispers immediately began once the two of them entered, "So it's true, Obi-Wan's been abandoned. Qui-Gon really left him and Xanatos took him."

They acted as if they heard nothing and started heaping all different types of foods onto their trays. Xanatos motioned at a table smack in the middle of the room. Obi-Wan slid to his seat, "So, what are we going to do with our two week long vacation?"

"Hm…first two days…we can just chill and explore the world. After that we could train together and then get on the stage and seriously spar." Xanatos smiled. "Of course, we'll have to be relaxed at the same time. Nothing extremely hard yet, we just need to learn each other's style before we get sent on any missions."

"Agreed, you know, this isn't so bad." Obi-Wan stated softly.

"What, you thought this would turn out horrendous?" Xanatos said with mock pain.

"Not horrendous…" Obi-Wan paused as a slow grin spread across his face, "super horrendous."

Xanatos laughed, his voice ringing throughout, causing more whispers to go around. He enjoyed the rumors that were going around, they would make Qui-Gon go mad. It surprised him, though, that he enjoyed making his new apprentice smile even more. He had a dry sense of humor that was great to lift up any situation.

Qui-Gon stopped in his tracks as he and Anakin walked into the cafeteria. Rumors were flying everywhere and they began to focus on the new master/padawan team. "There's the chosen one." Some children whispered excitedly.

"He abandoned Obi-Wan for that kid?" More whispered.

"Whoa, that boy's going to have some catching up to do."

"He'll do it, he's the chosen one, remember?" Whispers.

"I can't believe Qui-Gon would dump poor Obi-Wan like that though…"

Qui-Gon placed a comforting hand on Anakin's shoulder and steered him towards the food. Immediately, the boy's face lit up as he saw the many different assortments. "Main course and then desert."

"Got it, Master." Anakin grinned as he began grabbing all different sorts of foods.

"Well, well, well, look what the cat dragged in." Xanatos muttered to Obi-Wan.

The younger man slightly turned his head and could see his former master and new apprentice. "Hm…guess they haven't seen us yet." Obi-Wan shrugged. "If I know him any better, by the time he sees us, he'll be storming towards us shouting at you and then off to the council yelling at them."

"Really, the man just gets more and more ridiculous." Xanatos smirked.

Qui-Gon and Anakin turned to search for a table. His eyes landed on a pair of people that he didn't expect to see. He froze, anger suddenly pulsing through his veins. What was wrong with the council? Were they trying to see Obi-Wan become corrupt? Without thinking, Qui-Gon gave Anakin orders to find an empty table and wait for him as he stormed up to the master and padawan. "Good day, Master Jinn." Xanatos greeted coolly with his arrogant façade.

Obi-Wan nodded his greeting at Qui-Gon, knowing full well that he wasn't going to be doing any talking. "Xanatos," Qui-Gon hissed.

"Please, if you have something to say, say it quickly. My apprentice and I have some places to go and things to see."

"What do you think you're doing!?" Qui-Gon demanded. "Are you going to corrupt this young man and turn him to the dark like you did?"

Xanatos's arrogant mask faded as his voice hardened, "No, I'm not going to corrupt him. The council actually has complete faith in us. I'm going to complete the training of this promising young man into a fully fledged jedi knight, something you failed to do and will regret. I will proudly cut his braid knowing full well that you never got to do it and I will watch him become a better master than you or I. So don't _insult _me here, because you're the only one to be embarrassed." Xanatos turned towards Obi-Wan. "Let's go, _Padawan, _good day Master Jinn. Please excuse us, we really have a busy schedule ahead of us and there's this holovid I really wanted to see."

"What about? How to turn an innocent young man into a sith?" Qui-Gon spat.

"Enough, Master…Jinn." Obi-Wan muttered. "He's not dark, get over that. And please, stop insulting my master."

Xanatos and Obi-Wan walked side by side out of the cafeteria leaving exciting buzzes of conversations. Qui-Gon shook with anger and then immediately stormed into the council room as they were in the middle of a meeting. "Are you mad!? You put Obi-Wan with Xanatos?!?!?! You seem to forget that he was the one who betrayed me! US! The whole jedi! Do you want Obi-Wan to be corrupt!?" Qui-Gon shouted.

"Enough, Qui-Gon, you have no right to storm in here and yell at us!" Mace thundered. "Now, Obi-Wan is of no concern to you anymore. You made that choice yourself, we have faith in the new team, now, we were in the middle of a meeting, so if you'll excuse us."

"But—"

"No, buts, Qui-Gon, it's done. Get out and go train your new apprentice." Mace ordered.

"Fine." Qui-Gon growled as he made his way back to the cafeteria.

Obi-Wan laughed and said, "I was right, wasn't I? He really did run to the council."

"Yup, I must say, you have a great gift of foreseeing things." Xanatos rolled his eyes and said. "Let's go see a holovid."

"Sure, it'll be my first."


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys, some real action here, I know it's a little quick paced and I'll try to slow it down a bit. BTW, if you could all do me a big favor and sign up at .com to vote for my children's picture book up there for publication, .com/project/You-Gave-Me-My-Wings I'd really appreciate it! THanks!!! Give it a big thumbs up!! It's not that long.

* * *

Chapter Three

It had been three days since Obi-Wan was apprenticed to Xanatos, yet they were already like brothers; their bond had surprisingly developed quickly. "Hey, Obi-Wan, we've been pretty relaxed for a few days, what do you say we take our lightsabers for a little spar?" Xanatos suggested.

Obi-Wan nodded eagerly, he missed practicing with his lightsaber more than he had let on. Xanatos chuckled, "Come on, we have to get there early or it's going to be filled."

Obi-Wan hurriedly clipped his lightsaber on his belt and the new team made their way to the training rooms. "It's crowded." Obi-Wan murmured and he could see why. Qui-Gon was there and a lot of the master/padawan teams had paused their training to watch the chosen one. There were a few who were still training on the other side though, ignoring the crowd.

Everyone could see that Anakin had picked up his training very quickly. He was already caught up with his age group and excelling. "Good, Padawan…" Qui-Gon nodded his approval as Anakin fluidly went through his second kata.

The jedi were gaping at the swift motions Anakin made, the boy was definitely the chosen one. "He's good." Obi-Wan mused. "I see why Qui-Gon picked him."

"I don't." Xanatos grumbled. "Let's warm up, first kata to the thirtieth."

"Al right," Obi Wan shrugged off his robe, and activated his lightsaber. The master and apprentice slipped into their katas evenly, getting to know each other's rhythm and pace.

"Two," Xanatos breathed, and slid smoothly into the next kata without breaking a sweat, Obi-Wan right beside him.

Obi-Wan could feel eyes trickling onto them, and he began feeling nervous. He was never one for crowds or attention. Xanatos sent some comfort over to his apprentice through their new strengthening training bond. "Five…"

Anakin and Qui-Gon took a break and saw two familiar figures on the opposite side of the room. They were both doing their katas on a training mat. Some masters and padawans began leaving the training rooms, began training themselves, or went over to watch Xanatos and Obi-Wan as the two of them prepared to spar.

Obi-Wan and Xanatos traditionally bowed and took on opposite sides of the mat. "Ready?"

"You bet." Obi-Wan grinned and they began circling each other.

At news of the new master/padawan team sparring, jedi began trailing over to watch. Even Mace Windu came, because Xanatos had asked him to come and watch to see their flaws and what the new team would need to work on. Qui-Gon strode over to the side and watched alongside the many other jedi. "So, let's see what they can do." Mace said to Qui-Gon.

"Or what they can't." Qui-Gon muttered.

"Master, what are they doing?" Anakin asked.

"Sparring, after a few more days, you'll be able to do that in your classes." Qui-Gon answered.

"Cool."

Xanatos made the first move, he lunged forward and deftly made a stabbing motion. Obi-Wan anticipated it and somersaulted in the air, launching a deadly backhand. Bam, everything was in motion. The lightsabers collided as Xanatos deflected the blow. The two of them immediately sent a flurry of blows toward each other. Obi-Wan sidestepped and attempted to trip Xanatos. It was all fluid, like a dance. Step left, right, somersault, slice, deflect, stab. Obi-Wan faked left and jabbed at Xanatos's right, Xanatos blocked it and kicked out.

Obi-Wan flew backwards. He was one for the aerial movements. Qui-Gon could remember, whenever they sparred, the boy was always in the air. He just never noticed that Obi-Wan was that graceful. Obi-Wan landed behind Xanatos and was about to strike the winning blow, when Xanatos surprised them all by doing a back leg kick, sending Obi-Wan's lightsaber flying out of his hand. The crowd gasped at the sudden turn in events, Xanatos had won. "Always have a back door." Xanatos smirked. "Good job." He patted Obi-Wan on the back and retrieved his lightsaber. They bowed at each other and stepped off the mat.

As they walked by Qui-Gon, Xanatos said, "You were great, Padawan." He put emphasis on the last word to annoy his former master.

"Thanks, Master." Obi-Wan grinned, knowingly.

Mace Windu walked up to them, "You two were really good. I must say, that was amazing for a first spar. Obi-Wan, great aerial moves, but it wastes a lot of energy when you could just duck." Mace advised.

Obi-Wan nodded, taking a swig of his water. Xanatos patted his new apprentice on the shoulder proudly. "He's good, very fluid and graceful with every movement, too bad I can't take the credit for it. Well, at least Qui-Gon did something right." Xanatos smiled.

"You two work wonderfully together. I'm amazed." Mace said and walked away. "Keep up the good work."

"Yup, we can only get better, right?' Xanatos smirked. "Let's eat."

Obi-Wan pondered on the thought and then eagerly nodded. "I'm hungry."

* * *

Thanks for reading! And once again, please sign up on .com and vote for my story with a big fat thumbs up! .com/project/You-Gave-Me-My-Wings It'll have pretty pictures if it gets published. Thank you!!!!!!!!!


	4. Chapter 4

A huge thanks to everyone who has read this! Next chapter up! ENJOY!!!!

* * *

It was exactly a week since Obi-Wan was apprenticed to Xanatos and they were getting along quite well. Their bond was almost as strong as jedi teams who've been together for years! The two of the came down the halls of the temple barking with laughter and cracking jokes. They were definitely not the average jedi, the two were a strange pair, but they worked out very well.

Almost everyone in the temple wanted to watch them spar, almost everyone loved seeing the two 'brothers' help around the temple. The crèche masters enjoyed having the two around. Xanatos and Obi-Wan kept the children busy by coming up with exciting force games that taught the children how to trust in the force. For example, they had the hand walk race where they children had to rely on the force for balance, they had the three legged race where the children had to trust each other, and they had hide and seek so that the children could learn to find others through their force signatures.

Xanatos and Obi-Wan decided to help the crèche masters host a game for the younglings of all ages and so they were putting up signs around the temple so that knights and jedi teams could come and watch. Perhaps a youngling would be chosen at a very young age, after all, some of the children were only two years old. They didn't have to win, as long as they trusted the force then they would win.

"It's crooked!" Obi-Wan exclaimed.

"No it isn't."

"Yes, it is." Obi-Wan insisted. "Look, the right's lower than the left, higher it."

Xanatos used the force to balance it out. "Wrong," Obi-Wan muttered and tried to balance it out himself.

"Please, _Padawan_, I insist, allow me."

"It's OK, _Master_, I'll make it straight."

"I appreciate it, _Padawan_, but you obviously need your eyes checked."

"No, _Master_, trust me, after all, trust is the most important thing in our relationship."

"What, relationship? You've obviously gone out of your mind." Xanatos rolled his eyes. "It's STRAIGHT!"

"No-it-isn't! Look at it, _you_ obviously need your eyes checked! It's s-o-o-o-o-o crooked!" Obi-Wan groaned. "What's wrong with you!?"

"Happy?" Xanatos muttered as he tilted the right side up.

"Still crooked, but better." Obi-Wan mused happily.

"Well, that's the best it'll be." Xanatos said finally and began hammering it up on the wall.

"Having fun, there?" Mace asked.

The two of them shared a glance and nodded. "It looks kind of crooked." Mace said as he pointed at the sign. He lifted the right corner a little higher and then reinserted the nail using the force. "Much better."  
Obi-Wan gave his master a winning smirk. "I agree."

Xanatos rolled his eyes. "Whatever, we have many more signs to put up."

"That won't be necessary, the whole temple knows of it. You two are getting very popular with the younglings, they're always excited whenever they hear of you two." Mace said.

"Yah, well we're hard to resist." Xanatos laughed. "I'm just kidding, Master, we've been helping out a lot, that's all. Plus, who knew Obi-Wan here was so good with children?"

"Well, we're going to keep you two here for a few more weeks at the temple, then off to missions." Mace said. "Enjoy the time and keep that bond of yours building."

"Aye, aye." Xanatos smirked.

"And don't let all of these compliments rush to your heads." Mace warned.

"Yes, Master." The two of them said in unison.

"Oh, do you mind teaching a swimming class in five minutes? In the room of a thousand fountains, please hurry." Mace said and scurried away before either of them could deny him.

Obi-Wan sighed, "Do I have to come?"

"Yes, if I have to go, you do too, now, let's get changed and head on over there." Xanatos said.

Soon, the two were dressed and they headed over to the room of a thousand fountains. There was a small group of five year olds in the room ready for their swim lesson. "Hey, kids!" Xanatos called out with a jaunty smile.

"Hello, Knight Du Crion, Padawan Kenobi." They all said in unison.

"OK, for today, no formalities, all right?" Xanatos said. "Call me Xanatos and him Obi-Wan."

The children looked horrified at Xanatos's suggestion. "Let me explain why. If you're drowning and you scream 'help knight Du Crion!' You'd drown before you'd even finish calling for help, but if you shouted 'help Xanatos or help Obi-Wan!' Then we'd be by you in a flash."

The children giggled at what Xanatos said. "All right, Obi-Wan will get in first and demonstrate how you swim. Padawan, get in."

"Yes, Master." Obi-Wan said obediently and stripped down to his swim trunks. He stepped into the cool water and held onto the wall.

"He will push off the wall and begin his first lap. Look at how his legs kick and how his arms move, that is how you have to swim. It is very effective." Xanatos said. "Now, everyone in, and there will be no jumping allowed. Step in and hold onto the wall."

"Are you coming in, Master?" Obi-Wan asked.

"No, of course not, I have to have a clear view of all the children. Plus, I'm going to be instructing on land." Xanatos sent his apprentice a winning smirk.

"All right, guys, begin kicking."

"Knight Du—"

"What'd I say about formalities Kana?" Xanatos said.

"Oh, sorry, am I doing this right Xanatos?"

"Perfect, kiddo." Xanatos grinned. "Everyone, you're all doing an amazing job, kick, kick, kick."

Soon, the first group of children was ushered away by their crèche master. Obi-Wan sent a force wave splashing onto the first group before they were swept away by their masters. They squealed and darted after their crèche master.

Obi-Wan laughed as Xanatos rolled his eyes at what Obi-Wan had done to the younglings. "OK, next group!" Xanatos called. Another group immediately came and one boy stood out amongst them all…Anakin. Xanatos gave the children the same information as the last group. There were to be no formalities.

Anakin gave his master a miserable glance. Qui-Gon motioned for Anakin to follow the other children. "Master, I'm so much older."

"Age doesn't matter, Ani."

"OK, OK." Anakin grumbled and followed behind.

"Ah…hello there." Xanatos smiled at Anakin. "Could you step in the water please and hold onto the wall?"

"Yes, sir."

"Good." Xanatos folded his arms across his chest and rocked on his heels as he saw the children ready.

"Obi-Wan, demonstrate." Xanatos ordered.

"Sure, Master, anything for you." Obi-Wan said sarcastically. The man had Obi-Wan swimming more than twenty laps already because one child couldn't remember how his legs were supposed to go.

"Watch him, children." Xanatos said as Obi-Wan took off the wall. His movements were graceful; it was probably from all of his time spent here with his Mon Calamari friend.

By the end of the lesson, the crèche children were once again whisked away by their masters. "Hey, Anakin!" Obi-Wan called as the boy stood by a rock drying off.

Anakin spun around with embarrassment. "Yes?"

"I was wondering, wanna just get all of the lessons over with? Swimming isn't that hard if it's a one on one lesson." Obi-Wan said. "It really is simple, Xanatos and I could teach you. Xanatos is actually a wonderful swimmer, right Master?"

Obi-Wan glanced at his master and Xanatos was forced to smile encouragingly at the boy. "In fact, it's super easy, I know you don't like hanging out with the little ones and you're a quick learner, so come on!"

"I've never seen so much water." Anakin admitted. "I'm kind of scared."

"Release your fears into the force, everyone's afraid, just don't let it take over your every action." Xanatos lectured. "Hop in."

"Hey, Master?" Obi-Wan said.

Xanatos rolled his eyes, "Yes, _Padawan_?"

"Look out." Obi-Wan murmured and sent a giant wave in Xanatos's direction.

The water sent Xanatos tumbling to the ground. The surprised knight lied sprawled on the ground, absolutely soaked in water. "Why…you…have you no respect for your master?" Xanatos demanded.

"Now, now, control your anger, there's a child present." Obi-Wan smirked and glanced at Anakin.

The boy was trying hard to stifle his giggles. "It's OK to laugh, I'm not really mad." Xanatos said. "Come on, oh, don't tell the little ones I did this." He said and cannon balled into the water.

"Come on in." Obi-Wan said.

Qui-Gon watched in the shadows, he did not approve Anakin around the two older boys. There was no doubt that Xanatos was still corrupted, but he decided to watch what was going to happen. After all, Anakin still needed to learn how to swim. Xanatos first taught Anakin how to float on his back, on his stomach, and then how to move his arms. They did everything step by step and soon Anakin could move through the water as perfectly as any swimmer.

"Thanks Xanatos! Thanks Obi-Wan!" Anakin exclaimed happily.

"No problem, kid." Xanatos grinned.

Obi-Wan nodded, "It was our pleasure, soon you'll be swimming faster than me."

"Is there anything I can do in return?" Anakin asked.

Qui-Gon held his breath, he knew that the men would demand Anakin to use some dark power. They were going to corrupt his padawan!

"Actually, yes, you owe us a race and you have to promise that you'll practice." Xanatos said. "Go swim with some friends or something."

"Oh, OK!" Anakin literally glowed as he clambered out of the water. "I love water now, thanks so much!"

Xanatos and Obi-Wan chuckled. As Xanatos began climbing out, Obi-Wan called, "Hey, Anakin, here's a demonstration of what you can do with the force."

"Ooh."

"Don't you dare!" Xanatos growled as he tried to scramble out.

Obi-Wan used the force to pull Xanatos back into the water and pulled off his swim trunks. Anakin giggled as Xanatos shot Obi-Wan a death glare. "Sorry, Master, I couldn't resist." Obi-Wan shrugged as he began climbing out.

Xanatos then used the force to do the exact same thing to Obi-Wan. When Obi-Wan glared at Xanatos, the older man shrugged, "Sorry, Padawan, couldn't resist."

"You know, revenge is not the jedi way." Obi-Wan said sarcastically.

Anakin, amused with the two men, waited for them both to get out of the water. "Hey, Anakin, where's Qui-Gon? Is he going to pick you up or are you going back to your quarters alone?"

Anakin shrugged, "I'll just walk back myself, I'm nine, you know."

"We'll walk you back." Xanatos volunteered. The three jedi made their way through the temple's halls, walking past countless jedis. Immediately, whispers and furtive glances erupted all around them. When had jedi begun gossiping so much?

"All right, Anakin, send your master our regards." Xanatos said. "Or don't, I'm not so sure he'd be happy with you hanging around us. He thinks we're…" Xanatos rolled his eyes. "Should we taint his innocent mind by using this word?"

Obi-Wan laughed, "He thinks we're dark because of Xanatos's past, but really…we're just like any other jedi and if you ever need help. Well, you know who to come to."

"Thanks…" Anakin then glanced sheepishly at the ground. "I haven't told Qui-Gon yet, but I don't have any friends and when he asked me, I said yes…I lied… but now I don't have to!" He grinned.

"No, no you don't." Xanatos ruffled the younger boy's hair. "Maybe you'll open the old man's mind a bit, he's a bit closed minded you know. Later, Anakin."

"Bye, Anakin." Obi-Wan echoed.

"Bye…" Anakin then shut his door and headed into the living space where he ran into a very upset master.


	5. Chapter 5

* * *

Next chapter up!!! Leave me lots of reviews s'il vous plait!!! :D Thanks to all who've been reading it and I'm sorry it takes me forever to update.

* * *

Anakin entered his living quarters with Qui-Gon glaring down at him. "Hi Master!" Anakin grinned, unaware of the upset man before him.

"Padawan, did you use the dark side? I saw you with Xanatos and Obi-Wan, I was watching, but then I decided to let them walk you to our quarters."

"No, course' not! Master, you worry too much. They're actually really nice! I can swim now!" Anakin boasted.

Qui-Gon's features visibly relaxed as he realized that everything Anakin said was genuine. "Good job, Padawan."

"Thanks! I'm going to wash up and then…dinnertime!!!" Anakin bounded off into the fresher. It wasn't long until Anakin emerged from the room and set the table for two. Dinner was now one of Anakin's favorite parts of the day, along with breakfast and lunch.

"Um, Padawan, I want to ask a favor of you." Qui-Gon said as he placed the food down at the table.

"Sure, Master."

"Well, I don't trust Xanatos or Obi-Wan, could you please stay away from them?"

Anakin stopped eating midway, "Why, Master? They—they're my friends."

Qui-Gon sighed, he had not wanted to include the boy in their feud, but it looked like he had to anyway. "I know, Ani, it's just…it's a long story…I think that Xanatos may be dangerous."

"I know, they told me that you think that they're tainted, but they aren't." Anakin said.

Qui-Gon sighed again, he had forgotten that Anakin was still a very innocent young child. "Master…they're my only friends!" Anakin admitted as his cheeks flushed with embarrassment.

"I thought you already made some." Qui-Gon frowned.

"Well…not really, the kids don't really like me much cause' I'm different, but Obi-Wan and Xanatos are really nice to me and please…I'll be real careful! If I see them use the dark side I'll tell you too!"

"OK…" Qui-Gon reluctantly agreed. He had to trust Anakin, after all, trust was the most important aspect in a master-padawan relationship.

"Whoo hoo, thanks Master!" Anakin cheekily beamed.

"Mm…let's eat before the food gets cold." Qui-Gon suggested.

It was the last day of the two jedi's break, after that, they would be sent off to missions. "Let's spar," Xanatos suggested, "we haven't really been training with our lightsabers. We should get a better feel of each other."

"Mmkay," Obi-Wan shrugged and then grinned, "this time I'm taking you down."

"I would be honored to be taken down by you." Xanatos mocked a bow at his padawan.

The two young men exited their quarters and made their way towards the training room. To their benefit, the room was fairly empty. "No audience, thank you." Obi-Wan grinned.

"Let's skip our katas today and uh…stretch, and then I'm going all out on you, my young apprentice."

"I'm terrified." Obi-Wan shivered with a grin.

"Release your fears into the force, Padawan, remember… 'Fear leads to anger…'"

"Anger leads to hate." Obi-Wan continued.

"And hate leads to suffering." Xanatos finished with an amused smile.

"Yes, Master, I remember. Are you stalling because you're afraid?" Obi-Wan asked.

"What did I just tell you? My fears are released into the force, it's my best friend."

"Ah…I forgot, Master, please accept my deepest apologies."

Xanatos sighed exaggeratedly, "It's what I get for getting such an old apprentice, he's forgetful."

"I thought you called me young."

"Must have slipped my mind."

"Who's the old one now?" Obi-Wan laughed.

The two continued their friendly banter as they stretched. Obi-Wan popped up onto his feet. "Are you ready, Master?"

"Never more, my young padawan." Xanatos grinned.

The two ignited their lightsabers and circled each other with a mischievous glint in their eyes. Xanatos made the first move and took the offensive as Obi-Wan parried each block with ease. Xanatos leapt at Obi-Wan and threw a flurry of blows at his apprentice. Obi-Wan was forced back at each blow, but he held his ground as he allowed his opponent to wear himself out.

"Mm, Padawan, watch your footing, you lean more on a certain foot a second before you actually move that way." Xanatos grunted as he allowed his apprentice to take the offensive. "See, you're going to go right and I'm ready for you."

"Yes…" Obi-Wan stabbed forward, "Master…"

Their lightsabers continued to flash ceaselessly. Once in a while, Obi-Wan would leap over Xanatos to try to get the upper hand, but every time, Xanatos would parry the blows. "Aagh!" Obi-Wan collapsed onto the ground.

"Obi-Wan!" Xanatos exclaimed as danger flared in his every sense. How could he not sense it before? Danger was permeating throughout the room.

"I'm fine, I got hit." Obi-Wan said through gritted teeth. "My calf…gosh it hurts, it was _not_ a training bolt."

"We have to get out of here." Xanatos said as he swept the room with his glance. "Do you feel it?"

Obi-Wan nodded, "The dark side…it's everywhere."

"Can you get up?"

Xanatos kept his lightsaber ignited as he helped his apprentice get to his feet. "Hurry," Xanatos ushered Obi-Wan forward, but before they could leave, training droids swiveled into view as they blocked the exit.

"Those are training droids, aren't they?"

"Obviously trained to kill!" Xanatos growled. "Get behind me." He ordered, he did not want his injured apprentice to be too vulnerable.

Obi-Wan obeyed as he kept his eyes trained on the droids. "There are more of them!" Obi-Wan exclaimed as a few more came up behind him.

Xanatos lunged forward and destroyed three of them in once sweep, while force pushing two more into a wall. Obi-Wan deflected a bolt straight into a droid and then destroyed three more with a force blast. /_They keep coming!/_ Obi-Wan exclaimed to his master through their bond.

/_They'll run out eventually, stay calm, rely on the force and let it guide you/_

_/Yes, Master_/ Obi-Wan sent back, amazed by how easily he called the man master. He knew that before, Xanatos wanted him to call him 'Xanatos' because the man knew that it was awkward for him. But now that they had a bond, it seemed almost natural for Obi-Wan to call him master.

Ten more droids appeared before them. "Sithspit! Can't any jedi sense the danger!?" Xanatos growled. "Can't anyone sense the damn dark side?" He was getting frustrated and tired. His apprentice was injured and getting wearier, not to mention the fact that the droids kept coming.

_/Don't worry/_

_/Who said I was worried?/_

_/You sounded worried/ _Obi-Wan mused as he feinted left and destroyed two more droids.

_/You're tiring/_

_/You are too/_

_/You're injured/ _Xanatos pointed out as he took out five droids with one full sweep of his lightsaber, only to have five more come out. _/I don't understand how no one could sense the darkness though. Even we didn't sense it until you were blasted in the leg/_

_/Force shield?/ _Obi-Wan suggested, force pushing two droids into another two.

_/Throughout the room?/_

_/It's possible/_

_/We need to get out somehow, I don't know where these droids are coming from. I'll hold them off, you make a run for it."_ Xanatos said through their bond as he deflected a bolt that was aimed at Obi-Wan's head.

_/If you haven't noticed, I can't really run. I'll hold them off/_

_/No/_

_/Xan/_

_/NO!/ _Xanatos kicked a droid with more force than necessary.

_/It's the only way/_

_/I'm not leaving you in here, these droids will kill you. Are you insane? You're my apprentice; I'm not leaving you here to die. There's a reason why they decided to attack when there was only us in it/_

_/Or it could be a coincidence/_

_/No, Obi-Wan, do you understand me? _Nothing_ is a coincidence/_

/_Xanatos, don't be stubborn/_

_/YOU don't be stubborn, I'm your master. This is an order, you're going to leave, do you understand? I'll try to go with you if I can/_

"Yes, Master." Obi-Wan ground out stonily as he sliced a droid's head.

"Ready?"

_/Are you sure? I should stay, my place is by your side/_

_/And my duty is to protect you/_ Xanatos paused and force pushed the remaining droids against the walls. "NOW!"

Obi-Wan half limped, half bolted towards the door with Xanatos closely behind him. Droids shot out of nowhere, blasting them from different directions. "HURRY!" Xanatos force pushed Obi-Wan out of the door before he spun around to deflect the blaster bolts.

"Xanatos!" Obi-Wan screamed as he flew out the door and skidded into the wall. The door shut behind him and clicked.

_/I'm fine right now, get help/_

Obi-Wan pushed himself up and limped through the hallway, running into none other than Qui-Gon. "Master Jinn!"

"Obi-Wan, did Xanatos do this to you? Come on, we need to get you to the medics." Qui-Gon urged.

"No, he needs help."

"You need help!" Qui-Gon protested.

"No, HE NEEDS HELP DAMN IT! Listen to me Qui-Gon! You need to get to the training rooms and help Xanatos. The training droids have been reprogrammed and they're trying to kill him! You have to help him! I can get to the medics just fine, please!"

Qui-Gon glanced at Obi-Wan and then growled, "Fine…wait, what if he's in there to kill me? What if he turned you and you're both planning to kill me?"

"Are you kriffing serious!"

"Language, Padawan Kenobi."

"I don't have time for this!" Obi-Wan growled. _/Release your fear and frustration into the force, Padawan. He's not going to listen to you if you're angry. Be calm/_

_/I will if you try to stay alive/_

_/Don't worry, I'm one of the best swordsman. You should know that/_

Obi-Wan took in a deep breath, "All right, fine, just come with me to the training room." A new thought struck Obi-Wan, "Can I borrow your comlink?"

"Uh, OK." Qui-Gon handed the comlink over.

"Master Windu, I need backup in the training room. There's been a malfunction with the droids and they're attacking my master."

"I'll be right there."

"Thank you!" Obi-Wan sighed with relief. "Can you help me, Master Jinn? Let's go save Xanatos, OK?"

Qui-Gon reluctantly nodded as he noticed the frantic movements of his former padawan. "Go to the training room, I'll be behind you. Run, I'll try to get there as fast as I can." Obi-Wan said with a relieved smile.

"OK." Qui-Gon took off down the halls and ran into the room.

/_I've sent help/ _

_/Good, I'm getting—tired/_

_/You, tired?/_

_/I know, who would've thought/ _Xanatos thought with a hint of sarcasm.

Suddenly, Obi-Wan collapsed on the ground while pain seared into his every being. /_Hold on!/ _

Xanatos felt the bolt hit him as he stumbled to the ground. He warded off a few more droids before they overtook him. Before his mind entered darkness, a voice screamed 'hold on!' "Hold on Xanatos!" A jedi somersaulted into the room as he began attacking the droids left and right. It was the hero of his childhood. Xanatos smiled before he felt himself engulfed in the darkness.

* * *

What do you think? Left you with a half of a cliffie, lol. not really a cliffhanger, but in a way still is. Give me some reviews!!! lol.


	6. Chapter 6

I'm so sorry for the long wait. The second semester just started and idiot me had to screw up on my first math quiz. I put 9 x 9= 36, resulting in me messing up the whole problem and ending up with a damn D. Yes, I'm very bitter about it, but I doubt that any of you want to read about my complaints about what a big idiot I am. SOooo read, review, and ENJOY

This chapter moves pretty quick so I"m sorry if it seems a bit rushed, I'm still beating myself up over that stupid math problem.

* * *

Chapter Six

Mace raced into the training rooms to find it empty and destroyed. Qui-Gon lied in a heap on the ground. "Oh no," Mace breathed as he raced to his friend's side, "Qui-Gon, are you OK?"

The man groaned in response. Mace grabbed his comlink and barked, "Need a gurney in training salles now!"

"Yes, Master Windu," A healer's apprentice replied before ending the connection.

Obi-Wan stumbled into the training room a few moments before the healers arrived. "Xanatos, is he OK?" He demanded as he felt his legs give out from beneath him.

"Obi-Wan!" Mace exclaimed as he caught the young man before he hit the ground. "You should've gone to the healers."

"Xanatos…" Obi-Wan demanded.

"I don't know, Obi-Wan, he's gone. I came in here and this is what I saw. Qui-Gon was unconscious and the whole place was empty." Mace said with a hint of worry. "After you go to the medics, we'll call you to the council."

Obi-Wan immediately shook his head in response. Mace groaned and then force suggested Obi-Wan into a deep sleep.

The droids marched in line, carrying a young man on a gurney. Xanatos forced his heavy eyes to open as he attempted to remember what had happened. 'He was attacked!' Before his jedi senses could click in, the young man panicked and began to stir. He knew that, that was an immediate mistake. Every part of his body screamed in agony as he hissed back into place. The blasters had hit him in quite a few places though the droids had attempted patching him up.

"Sithspit," Xanatos murmured as he lied back down. There was nowhere to run, and even if there was, he could hardly move without feeling as if he was being shredded into a thousand pieces. "S'cuse me, droid, could you tell me where you're taking me, please?"

"Sorry, my orders are to not speak to you."

"You just spoke to me, so might as well tell me where you're taking me." Xanatos pointed out as he forced a charming smile to appear on his face. The smile had little effect on the mechanical robot.

"Sorry, Sir, but the emperor said that I am not to tell you anything." The droid said.

A second droid turned towards the first one and said, "Idiot, you just told him that we're taking him to the emperor."

The two droids continued their banter as Xanatos felt the information sink in. Darth Sidious wanted Xanatos, but for what? With an exasperated sigh, Xanatos realized that no matter where he went or for how long he had abandoned the dark, darkness continued to shroud him. Instead of being angry or impatient, Xanatos began to heal himself as he tried to stretch out through his training bond. Was it strong enough to reach Obi-Wan? Would his apprentice get his message in time? _/Obi-Wan! It's me, I'm being taken to Darth Sidious./_

The bond tickled Xanatos's mind before he heard, _/Look behind you, Master/_

With as much effort as he could muster, Xanatos turned his body to find his apprentice lying on a gurney behind him. The young man sent his master a wry smile before collapsing back down. _/Obi-Wan, what happened?/_

_/Master Windu sent Qui-Gon and I to the healers. Later, I was released and when I was in our quarters, I felt the same presence as before. They took me. Xanatos, why are they taking us?/_

_/Because…Padawan…they want _me/ Xanatos lied his head back, afraid to see what his apprentice's reaction might be. They were about to face one of the most powerful people in the world. They were about to face the sith lord.

Qui-Gon dutifully strode into the council room. "Masters," He bowed in greeting.

"Tell us what happened, you will. Missing, Knight Du Crion and Padawan Kenobi are." Yoda said as his green ears twitched.

"Obi-Wan told me that they were attacked when I ran into him in the hallway. He told me to go to the training rooms. When I was there, I warded off as many droids as I could. Xanatos was already shot down by the time I had arrived; therefore, I had no help and was overwhelmed. May I mention that every time I destroyed a droid, two more would replace it? In the end, there were too many." Qui-Gon explained.

"Hm, disturbing this news is. Involved, the dark side is, after Xanatos, it is."

"I told you that he was—"

"Silence! Say that _Xanatos_ was evil, I did not. The dark side preys upon him, shrouds him, but does not take over him. If strong he is, then in the light, he will remain. Find him and his padawan, we must. Of utter importance to the future of the force, they are." Yoda said as his head bowed. "Qui-Gon, have the strongest link to the two of them, you do, lead the search you will."

"Yes, Master." Qui-Gon bowed. "I will let Anakin know and send him to the crèche with the other nine year old initiates."

"Master Windu and Obi-Wan's close friends, help you, they will." Yoda dismissed.

* * *

Anywho, what do you guys think? I know it was a bit rushed, but you know, *hint *hint, there's a green button called REVIEW just waiting to be pressed. It'll totally lift up my bitter spirits of moping over stupid math problem to 'yay! I got a review!' :P

Thanks for reading!


	7. Chapter 7

OK, it's been an extremely loooong time since I've updated. I had parts of the chapter written out but I was just so busy with swimming, SAT's, school, and all those other things. Well, here is Chapter SEVEN! I hope it's worth your read and enjoyable. I'm sorry for not updating in such a long time. I will try to update sooner next time. THanks for all of you who've read. Read, enjoy, and review!

* * *

Chapter 7

Qui-Gon, Mace Windu, and Bant were preparing their shuttle to find the missing master/padawan team. Garen had insisted on coming along, but his master had wanted him to stay and train for his trials. "Where do you think they are, Qui-Gon?" Mace asked.

"I think they're still on Coruscant. I feel them." He murmured perplexedly. "We should…I think they are somewhere close. I just need some time. Call off the shuttle. I need to meditate."

"Qui-Gon, we have no time for this."

"Mace, to find them, I need to find their signature. Like everyone keeps telling me, I have the strongest bond with them! Let's meditate." Qui-Gon growled before striding off into the room of a thousand fountains with Bant at his heels.

Xanatos groaned as he was tossed into a cell with his apprentice beside him. "Obi-Wan, are you OK?" He demanded before sitting up.

"I'm fine." Obi-Wan replied. "You?"

"Sore, the droids healed my wounds but they weren't too gentle about it." The older man smirked before turning serious. "Obi-Wan, listen to me."

"What?"

"I want you to promise that you're going to do everything I tell you to. No matter what."

Feeling suspicion creep up, Obi-Wan asked, "Why?"

"Please, don't ask questions. You don't understand that although I'm not dark, the darkness is always with me. It looms over me and it just waits to engulf me. The sith is after me."

"Then we'll fight him, Xanatos, together."

"No, Obi-Wan." Xanatos glared at him. "Don't make me play the 'I'm the master, you're the apprentice card'. I'd like to say that we're equals, but you know the rules."

"Xanatos."

"Obi-Wan."

The two stubbornly glared at each other in the darkness. "Fine." Obi-Wan relented. "Whatever."

"That's not very jedi like." Xanatos muttered.

"I learned that from Qui-Gon and more from you." Obi-Wan murmured. "What can I say? I pick things up quickly."

Xanatos grunted before suggesting, "Let's meditate, we have a hard future ahead of us."

"Hm…Xan, do you think that…Qui-Gon could…find us through our bond?"

"We don't have a bond with Qui-Gon. We both lost that." Xanatos said.

"As much as I hate it, Xanatos, I think I still have a small one with him. I feel it kind of, in the way back of my mind and I think that I can reach it."

"Everyone has that, it doesn't do anything, Obi-Wan. How many times do I have to tell you to let go?"

"I've let go." Obi-Wan growled. "I'm just saying that we can both get out of this unscarred."

"Too late," Xanatos retorted as he felt darkness wash over them.

"You're a stubborn fool, just like him." Obi-Wan fiercely whispered before Sidious entered.

"Xanatos Du Crion," A voice croaked, "and the famous Obi-Wan Kenobi."

Obi-Wan quirked a confused brow at his master, _/famous?/ _

Xanatos shrugged in reply and then turned his attention towards the sith in front of them. "What do you want, Sidious?"

"You know what I want, Xanatos."

"And yes, Kenobi, famous. You killed my apprentice, did you not?" The man smiled, revealing yellowing teeth. "You would make a valuable asset too. Come, you two, follow me."

Xanatos, returning to his arrogant and royal like manner, stood up and regally followed the man with his apprentice beside him. "Sidious, I'll make a deal with you." Xanatos said.

"And what is that?"

"Let, Obi-Wan go and I'll become your apprentice."

"Xanatos!" Obi-Wan frowned. "What the hell are you talking about? Stop being a bantha brain."

"Language, Padawan." Xanatos smirked.

"Well, I was thinking of you two battling and the one that wins becomes my apprentice." Sidious smiled. "Either that or I kill both of you."

"Um, how bout' no?" Xanatos replied. "Listen, Sidious, I'll be your apprentice. I'm willingly giving myself to you."

"Really, then what is that thing I'm getting off of you?"

"What thing?"

"Light, Du Crion, light. The light is emanating from you." Sidous said.

"And it can leave whenever it wants, let Obi-Wan go." He said firmly.

"No."

"Sidious," Xanatos's calm façade fell as he glared at the sith before him, "I'm warning you."

"You've gotten weak, Xanatos. Kill Kenobi or I'll kill him for you." Sidious hissed.

Xanatos stepped forward and shielded his apprentice. "Kill him and I'll kill you." Xanatos spat. "I'm willing to become your apprentice damn it! Just take me!"

"Who do you think you are, Xanatos Du Crion? You are no saint. You are not that powerful, but Kenobi here would be a very powerful asset to me."

"Can't you see him? Light shines from him, it pours from everything around him. He glows and emanates only light. There isn't even a slight hint of darkness within him. How do you expect to turn him, huh, Sidious? At least I will always have the darkness around me, but he has none!"

"Everyone has a dark side, Xanatos, they just need to discover it."

"You're wrong."

"Fight," Sidious ordered before tossing them their lightsabers, "and do not even try to attack me."

_/Xanatos, what now?/_

_/Fight, make it a draw, Obi-Wan./_

_/What then?/_

_/Leave it to me/_

The two of them bowed and then walked to opposite corners of the room. "Begin."

Immediately, their lightsabers activated and their blades swung in a blur. For ten minutes, the master and padawan battled like they had practiced before. Both of them parried and attacked, both of them knew exactly where the other would strike. Obi-Wan fluidly danced out of the way of Xanatos's lightsaber. Xanatos leapt over Obi-Wan's head. _/Get my arm, don't cut it off, just burn it. He's getting suspicious./_

Without acknowledging the comment, Obi-Wan flicked his wrist and the lightsaber singed Xanatos's arm. Satisfaction began to emanate from Sidious as a pained hiss escaped from Xanatos. Immediately, he landed on the ground and feinted left while pretending to attack Obi-Wan with ferociousness. "Hurry up and kill each other." Sidious shouted as his impatience shook the room.

Obi-Wan glanced at his new master and asked /_What now?/_

_/Trust me/_

Xanatos stared into his apprentice's eyes as their lightsabers continued to flash around each other. "Now...It's good bye."

As Qui-Gon, Bant, and Mace Windu sat in the room of a thousand fountains meditating, a gasp escaped from each of them as a picture of a satisfied smile entered their minds. "No," The three of them breathed, "he can't be dead."

Qui-Gon sadly bowed his head and whispered, "I know where they are."

3

* * *

Was it worth the wait? lol, I hope you guys enjoyed it. I know it's not as great as it could've been. But thanks for reading! Next chapter will be up as soon as I write it.


	8. Chapter 8

I know I've made you guys wait for like...forever and I want to thank you everyone who's been patient with me and read this story. :D This is the final chapter so ENJOY!!!!

* * *

Chapter Eight

_Good bye. Good bye. Good bye. Good bye._ The words continuously echoed in Obi-Wan's mind as his mind reeled in confusion and then took in the sight in front of him. Xanatos stared apologetically into Obi-Wan's eyes before whispering through their bond, _/I'm sorry, but I had to do it./_

_/Xanatos!/_

_/Hang in there, you're a strong jedi/_

_/I'm an apprentice/_

_/No, our short master-padawan relationship was your trials, Obi Wan. Believe in yourself, you're ready. Trust me/_

_/Xanatos…/_ And then there was nothing, no sound, and only pure, excruciating pain.

The blade of the blue lightsaber protruded from Xanatos' back. "No!" Obi-Wan screamed as he deactivated the lightsaber.

The young man collapsed to the ground, catching his master's body in his arms. "No, no, no…" Obi-Wan whispered. His master, his friend, his _brother_, was dead. The one man that had helped him through the hardest time of his life was gone…gone…gone.

"Yes…feed that pain with anger, feed it with hatred, feed it…feel it…don't let it go, pull it into yourself." Sidious hissed.

Obi-Wan struggled to hold back his sobs as he felt his anger rise, anger at himself, anger at Xanatos, anger at the world. The room shook with Obi-Wan's ferociousness as the lights began to flicker. Sidious's lips curved into a smile, but Obi-Wan then leapt up and called his lightsaber to him. "It's your fault. I'm going to kill you!" He spat before activating the lightsaber and leaping at Sidious.

"You stupid fool! Do you think that you can actually beat me!?" Sidious snarled as he parried the young man's angry blows.

At every comment Sidious made, Obi-Wan's blows grew more ferocious as rage began to seep into his blood.

"Do you feel that?" Mace asked.

Qui-Gon nodded grimly, "The darkness…"

"No, it's coming from Obi-Wan!" Bant gasped.

"We have to get to him as soon as possible. He's in the abandoned senate building." Qui-Gon said as the three jedi leapt into a speeder and flew to the building in a matter of minutes.

When they arrived, Obi-Wan and Sidious were battling. The jedi could see the battle between light and dark surround Obi-Wan as he struggled with his emotions. "I'm going to kill you." Obi-Wan hissed. "You're going to die."

"Yes, kill me, feed that anger. Feel the rage!" Sidious smirked as he continued to parry the blows.

"What do we do, Master Jinn?" Bant asked.

"Stop them, of course!" Qui-Gon replied. "What does that boy think he's doing?"

"No," Mace said, causing both jedi to stare at him in surprise, "this…is Obi-Wan's fight. He should finish it himself. Now, let's make ourselves comfortable."

"Mace, what are you thinking? He's either going to get killed or join the dark."

"Do you doubt your former apprentice so much, Qui-Gon?" Mace questioned in his usual cool manner.

The comment caused Qui-Gon to retort, but a tremor was sent through the force as Obi-Wan battled against his own raging emotions. With his chest burning with hatred, Obi-Wan struggled to suppress his anger, but nothing could stop him. He was so angry. He was filled with so much hatred. _/Remember who you are, Obi-Wan/_

The voice caused Obi-Wan to freeze in place, barely ducking in time when the sith's lightsaber swept past the place that used be his head. As if those words had snapped Obi-Wan back to reality, Obi-Wan began to remember what he was. He was a jedi. Jedi didn't feel anger, jedi were serene, jedi were strong, and he was a jedi. Feeling as if he was suddenly renewed, he felt the light flow throughout him as his movements became fluid and powerful. Everyone in the room could feel the sudden shift of emotions. The weight of the dark side had lifted.

Obi-Wan danced around Sidious, his movements quick, agile, and graceful. He didn't feel anymore anger or hatred, rather, he felt…relieved. Feeding his anger only made him angrier, but releasing his feelings had made him see the world in a clearer light. It was as if he could breathe again. The lightsabers flashed and each second that passed caused Sidious to snarl in anger.

Eventually, Obi-Wan sailed over Sidious's head and flicked the lightsaber from the sith's hands. Immediately, Mace, Qui-Gon, and Bant flew to Obi-Wan's aid, pointing their lightsabers at the sith. "Joined the party a little late here, you couldn't help me out sooner?" Obi-Wan smirked.

"Sorry, Knight Kenobi, it looked like you had everything under control." Mace smiled.

"Yah…well…wait—what?" Obi-Wan gaped. "I'm—I'm a jedi?"

"You've always been a jedi, Obi-Wan, you just had to see it. You've been ready all along…I'm proud of you." Mace said.

Qui-Gon stepped forward and placed a hand on his former apprentice's shoulder, "Me too, and I'm sure that Xanatos is too."

_/I am/_ A voice floated through the force.

Obi-Wan gave the jedi a sad smile. "We'll take care of him, you and Bant head to the speeder." Mace said.

"Thanks," Obi-Wan and his best friend walked shoulder to shoulder out to the speeder.

"Are you OK, Obi-Wan?"

"…I almost lost myself, Bant."

"I know, but I knew that you'd find yourself again. Everyone did, you're Obi-Wan Kenobi, jedi knight of the republic." Bant said proudly. "You're filled with so much light, Obi-Wan, nothing could ever change that, not even the death of one of your closest friends."

"He was my brother, Bant. He helped me through everything. And that's not the part that kills me, I should be the one dead, not him. He sacrificed himself for me."

"And for a good reason." Bant whispered.

"I just wish—"

Bant sighed exaggeratedly, "Don't look back on the past, what's past is past. Live in the now, you must."

"OK, OK," Obi-Wan grinned, though his eyes still displayed the pain in his heart. "It's just…hard."

Bant gave her best friend a one armed hug, "Yes, but you'll move on. We all will."

Mace and Qui-Gon placed a force blocking cuff on Sidious before handing him over to the police. "I can't believe it, the sith was Senator Palpatine." Mace sighed.

"Yes, I can't believe it." Qui-Gon murmured. "He was the sith lord."

"Yes."

"Then how…is Anakin the chosen one if the sith is already defeated?"

"Qui-Gon, let's just hope he isn't. Let's just hope that he's going to be one of our most powerful jedi and nothing more. Let's hope that the darkness will remain gone for all eternity." Mace replied as the two jedi masters leapt into the speeder.

"Ready to go home, Obi-Wan?" Qui-Gon asked.

"Never more." The young man replied with a sly grin.

Qui-Gon nodded and looked at Obi-Wan as if it was the first time he'd ever seen him. There was something different about him, as if a burden had been lifted off of his shoulders. He was much more confident and the air around him seemed to carry an unexplainable amount of peace.

As they reached the temple, Mace and Bant left first and Obi-Wan prepared to follow in suit when a hand grasped his shoulder. "Obi-Wan."

The young man turned his weary gaze questioningly towards Qui-Gon. "Yes?"

"I'm sorry, Obi-Wan. For everything, I didn't know."

Obi-Wan nodded, "There's nothing to be sorry about, Qui-Gon. What's past is past, all we can do is move on." He smiled the first genuine smile that day.

"You should go, Obi-Wan," Qui-Gon reached up as his fingertips brushed the braid, "you have a braid to cut." The older man then turned and walked away.

Obi-Wan stared after him before saying, "Wait…Qui-Gon, will you cut my braid?"

"I-I can't."

"Please…" Obi-Wan said, "I want you to."

"Then…I'd be honored to." Qui-Gon smiled.

"Let's go." Obi-Wan grinned as the former master/padawan team made their way towards the council room. _/Good choice, Obi-Wan/ Xanatos' whisper entered Obi-Wan's mind._

"Just wondering, do you hear him?"

"Hear…Xanatos?"

Obi-Wan nodded as he looked expectantly at Qui-Gon. "Sometimes…and Obi-Wan, you were right about him. Everyone was right about him and I was too foolish to see the light in him. I was blinded by my own feelings; therefore, I was unable to get to know the man I had raised."

"Yah, well, let's just say that he was a good man and a great jedi."

"Yes, and so are you, Obi-Wan, so are you." Qui-Gon smiled as the two of them entered the council, immediately 12 lightsabers ignited, thirteen including Qui-Gon's.

Yoda stepped forward as Obi-Wan knelt down, "Proven yourself, you have. Learned from your mistakes, learned to let go you have. And so, I dub thee, Obi-Wan Kenobi, Jedi Knight of the Republic." Yoda then stepped back as Qui-Gon moved forward to sever the braid.

"I'm proud of you…padawan.." Qui-Gon whispered. _/Me too…padawan/_

"It was an honor learning from you…both of you." Obi-Wan said with a proud grin.

Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan shared a knowing smile while the council shared confused glances. All broken bonds were mended and now Obi-Wan Kenobi was a jedi knight with full heart.

3

* * *

Thanks for reading!!!! Hope you all enjoyed it!


End file.
